


Morning Glory

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balin really has to relieve himself in the morning, Bilbo wants him to stay in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Bilbo has a bit, a big bit, of a piss-kink and Balin rather likes it like that.

Bilbo is slowly pulled out  of his dozing to the sensation of plump pillows, cushy blankets that smell like  sleep-warmed skin  and  fragrant flowers , and a sleeping Balin  wriggling against his side. Bilbo pulls himself up  leisurely to  lean on his elbow, to  see how the light is falling in the small window signalling that it is still fairly early in the morning, before he takes a closer look at his still sleeping husband. Balin has managed to wriggle out of most of his blankets and the tunic he is wearing has slid upwards, presenting Bilbo with an unobstructed view of his  white-hair dusted  belly and thick shaft. Whit a light touch Bilbo strokes a hand over Balin's soft abdomen, making him mumble and shudder but remain asleep, allowing Bilbo to continue his  fondling and exploring.  Finding out what kind of sleep noises he could pull from his husband, using  nimble  hands to caress his  portly  belly  and  soft  inner thighs . Bilbo rubs in a small circle over Balin's lower abdomen, slightly above his  partially erect shaft , prompting Balin to mewl and pull his legs up a little.  Bilbo smiled gently, he had anticipated, and hoped, that he would cause this reaction.  Palm flat against Balin's lower abdomen he could feel the warmth and the taut bulge, further touches causing Balin to murmur  in  mingled distress and pleasure.  Bilbo could not resist  further touching. Gentle prods and soothing rubs to his husbands no doubt brim-full bladder, seeing as Balin  is always so very full and close to  spilling in the morning. 

 

Bilbo slid his hand from Balin's abdomen to his bum, squeezing  appreciatively, watching in rapt attention as liquid beaded out of the slit of Balin's cock. A few drops pouring from his half-hard prick and creating stains on the bed sheets before Balin manage to control himself. Bilbo had been hoping for a greater accident in their bed this morning.

 

Balin wake up slowly,  the fog of  sleep and dreams still clinging to his mind, but the insistent ache of his full bladder rousing him. He is about to rise from the bed when Bilbo  take a hold of his arm to urge him  to stay among the covers and pillows . “It's still early” Bilbo says, one hand s till stroking Balin's lower abdomen. “We don't need to get up yet”  Balin looks at Bilbo, taking in the look on the hobbits face. How he is flushed in clear arousal, eyes hopeful and almost insistent, and his hand still carefully caressing Balin's belly. Balin huffs, but smiles fondly. “Aye, I suppose you are right”  He says quietly.  W ith the covers pulled down and Bilbo pulling his tunic up over his belly, Balin lean back carefully,  his legs spread for his thick cock to lay against his inner thigh as he does his best to control his  needs , a few drops running down his thigh to the cleft of his behind, dampening his clenching hole. 

 

Bilbo shuffles down to lean on his elbow again, eyes focused on Balin's thick cock while he pets his abdomen tenderly. Enjoying the sensation of his warm solid body, and the small tremors and squirms that flutters through Balin's stout frame. He trails a finger feather-light down Balin's cock, and gently fondles his sizeable stones, kissing and nibbling at Balin's belly all the while, the dwarf whimpering and sighing at every touch. “Tell me how you feel” He murmurs against the swell of Balin's stomach. Balin chuckles, and Bilbo can imagine the twinkling look in his dark eyes. “Quite full” He admits quietly. Bilbo smiles against Balin's stomach. “I can imagine” He says hoarsely, fingers trailing over the barely noticeable but very obvious to Bilbo, bulge of Balin's bladder, pushing down ever so slightly because he can't resist. “Careful” Balin admonishes in soft tones, clear drops trickling from his prick. Bilbo sighs. “You are going to make quite a mess dear” Balin flushes a little, more wetness spilling down to his cleft and over his hole. “Aye, it looks like I will” He whispers.

 

Bilbo gets up from the bed to light the oil-lamps, adding to the light of the room with the golden glow of the flames. He looks over his shoulder at Balin, who looks quite lovely with his thighs pressed close together, his hand shoved deep between his thighs to hold his prick, his plump behind squirming and shifting against the sheets. He pads back to the bed. “Can't you lay still anymore?” Bilbo enquires snuggling against Balin's side, face buried in Balin's fluffy beard, and hand splayed right over his bladder. “I'm afraid not” Balin says faintly apologetically, his squirming becoming more pronounced. Bilbo lean up to nip at Balin's ear. “Do you have to relive yourself dear?” Is murmured in faintly amused tones. Balin groans softly. “Aye” He moans when Bilbo push gently down on his bladder, the touch much more pleasure then pain. “Oh dear” Bilbo says, kissing the tip of Balin's nose, giving his dwarf a critical look for top to bottom, caressing his quivering thigh. “Then you should relive yourself” He says easily. Balin looks at him with a small smile. “Are you sure?” Balin ask teasingly. “I'm so full and I will make a soaked mess out of our bed” Bilbo groans deeply at the dirty promise, his hard prick pushing against Balin's thigh “You will”

 

Balin takes a loose hold of his prick, shoving back his foreskin to expose the whole head of his member, bringing the half-hard shaft to rest against the swell of his belly. The slit is leaking a little. Bilbo swallows. “Go head dear”

 

Balin relaxes the muscles in his bladder, sighing as he begins to urinate in a steady stream, the flow of pale gold liquid from his prick a hard unbroken beam. The sound of his pissing is a soft hiss, the liquid pouring over his groin and running down the back of his thighs to make his hole warm and wet, before it drenches the sheets and the covers. He shifts the base of his prick, aiming the stream over his belly and chest, soaking his linen tunic until it's transparent and his pierced nipples peaks through the thin wet fabric. Bilbo seats himself between Balin's spread legs, one hand on his husbands knee the other on his hand holding his steadily pissing cock, still spilling over his linen clad chest. “How can you sleep through holding back a small lake?” Bilbo wonders, his eyes dancing and his voice amused. Balin smiles, not resisting when Bilbo takes a hold of his prick to steer the jet of liquid towards his own hard prick. Bilbo groans when the hot stream hits the head of his cock, running down his shaft and stones, then aim further up to turn his tunic wet and heavy with the copious amount of liquid.

 

Bilbo touches the head of Balin's cock, teasing at his slit as the hard beam of his pissing wane steadily until he is empty. Just a few strokes to his shaft and Balin is coming hard, panting softly and drops of gold clinging to the hairs on his thighs and belly. Bilbo comes with a sigh, adding to the mess across Balin's skin. With arms firmly planted on each side of Balin's face Bilbo leans down to kiss him softly, as many times as he likes, before Balin take him by the shoulders to pull him closer, fingers winding in snow-white hair and beard and warm wet skin sliding against warm wet skin until Bilbo drags Balin out of bed and into the bathroom.

 

Sheets, covers and clothing put to wash, and water warming of the stove for their bath.

 

 

 


End file.
